forumfightfandomcom-20200214-history
Mortal
Origins The Rank of Mortal is actually a category of Ranks, comprising all those outside of the FFA's Ranking System. All of these originated from the first full codification of the the Ranking System, although obviously the term 'Noob' existed well before this point. It is unknown exactly when the NPC Noob characters were created. The Ranks associated with the word 'Mortal' are listed as follows from weakest to strongest. Noobs Noobs are, in nearly all cases, NPCs. However, it is possible (and indeed, most players start out) for a player to be a Noob. The New Traits are prevalent amongst all player Noobs, which is mostly why they are either ignored, or simply crushed and then disregarded by members of the FFA. NPC Noobs are often used as sort of 'mass punching bags' for players affiliated with the FFA when they're bored, and exist only to either screw with player Noobs by redirecting their attacks or as stress balls for other players. Regular Mortals People who, for a given amount of time, regularly post, without any new traits, but at the same time not quitepossessing any power. They usually post to enjoy killing noobs or pointlessly fighting others without hope of victory, and are welcomed by certain members of the FFA (for example, Master 1 is known to have a fondness for these sorts of players), who don't seem to mind their somewhat-useless activities, while other members of the FFA (for example, Magery) can't tell the difference between a Mortal and Player Noob. Most Regular Mortals end up either advancing to the Rank of a Powerful Mortal, or indeed join the Ranking System and become members of the FFA. Unusual Mortals This is a rarely talked about category, and is not usually recognised - mortals in this category are usually passed off as Powerful Mortals. Unusual Mortals are beings that have a power that is beyond most, but this does not necessarily make them powerful. Seers, Ghost Whisperers, The Blessed and others of the kind fit into this category. Powerful Mortals Players belonging to this category are former Regular Mortals who have advanced their abilities far enough to be capable of not being killed in a single post by anyone belong to the FFA. Being a Powerful Mortal is the highest rank available to those who do not want to join the FFA, and as such, Powerful Mortals can potentially be similar in power to FFA members of any rank, even Absolutes (although this is massively unlikely), for obvious reasons. An example of a Powerful Mortal that used to regularly post on the forums was one known as King Zung, an arch enemy of Magery - mainly because Zung was capable of fighting him and claimed to be far stronger than him (an ill-advised strategy, especially given that Zung was also arrogant, obnoxious and somewhat idiotic. If it wasn't for the last fact, he'd be just like Magery). BrentonVence is a better example of a Powerful Mortal, and is most certainly by far the most powerful. His appearences are sporadic and marked by a tendency to blather on about numerous strange subjects, but he possess a power and talent beyond that of even the greatest Absolutes, although this has never been proven in full combat given that most of his appearances end up creating huge arguments between him and others, most especially Magery. Category:Ranks